


Sleepwalking

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: How Hunter found a young orphaned boy





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> Seth is roughly around 12 years old here, making him 31 in the present <3

It was the year 2000, Hunter Hearse Hemsley also known as Triple-H by the other at The Shield, was walking alongside the streets of New York, absentmindedly fidgeting with a coin. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a boy, tall and skinny, running through the crowd, taking a man's wallet with him. 

Hunter frowned, following after him. He found the boy crouched in a alley, tossing the wallet away, lighting up a lighter to see the dollar bills he had. "You do know stealing is illegal right?" The boy spun around, a burst of fire flying towards Hunter. He ducked under it, staring in awe. "Stay away from me" the kid muttered in fear. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Where's your parents?" Hunter knelt down.

"Dead, house fire" 

"Let me guess, you lost control?" 

The boy's lip trembled. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt them" "I get that. What's your name?" 

"Seth. Seth Rollins" "Hey Seth, I'm Hunter" Seth didn't move, staring at the man with wonder.  
\----------  
Hunter took Seth to a nearby cafe, where Seth tested the man's selflessness by ordering everything he liked. "How old are you?" "Twelve, I'll be thirteen in May" "No other family?"  
"My aunt hates me"

"Seth listen to me. You're not a monster or a freak. You're a metahuman. As am I. We are human just advanced in our dna. It's normal to lose control. My wife Stephanie thought she wasn't mentally okay, only to find out all the voices she kept hearing were other peoples thoughts. My son Roman can control lighting and trust me, we've have quite a few blackouts"

Seth giggled at that. "Let me help you" "Could you fix me?" 

"Seth, you aren't broken"


End file.
